vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Heavy
"I am Heavy Weapons Guy...and '''this' is my weapon. She weighs one hundred fifty kilograms and fires two hundred dollar, custom-tooled cartridges at ten thousand rounds per minute. It costs four hundred thousand dollars to fire this weapon...for twelve seconds." '' The Heavy (also referred as Heavy Weapons Guy) is one of the playable classes in Team Fortress 2 and a former Casual Champion in VGCW. Originally a Co-Op Exclusive Wrestler, he formed one-half of Team Fortress 2 with The Pyro until the latter's retirement, in which Heavy made the jump to Singles Competition. He was part of the stable known as Groose & His Gang of Bullys, alongside Groose and Mike Haggar, until the stable's dissolution. In Team Fortress 2 The Heavy is a giant mercenary from Soviet Union known for his towering figure and devastating power. Using his enormous minigun and his bare hands, Heavy can crush cowards and mow down tiny baby men with relative ease. Despite looking like a big shaved bear, Heavy isn't just dumb muscle. In fact, he has a PhD in Russian literature and knows everything there is to know about firearms. He even has some prior wrestling experience to boot, though he could never convince Tiny Heavy to wrestle or spar with him for fun after one of their poker matches. Recently, he was seen go-karting with his teammate, The Pyro, as well as Sonic and some of his friends. In VGCW 'Season 6: Meet the Heavy' The Heavy originally debuted as a tag-exclusive wrestler. On Christmas Eve of 2013, he debuted with Pyro as one half of the aptly named Team Fortress 2. The team faced The Dragons Heavy showed dominating performance as Pyro pinned Jimmy Lee. Two weeks later, on January 7th, 2014, the two were booked against the Saiyans. Though the two faired well against the aliens, Heavy was pinned by Vegeta's finisher when Pyro ran off in the middle of the match. 'Season 7: Teams are being Scrambled!' Due to Pyro's frequent absence, and Heavy's status as tag-exclusive wrestler, Heavy did not appear for the majority of the season. In midst of season, the general manager announced Pyro's retirement, and Heavy replaced Pyro's place in singles competition. Heavy had two singles matches against Octodad and Donkey Kong. Heavy dimantled Octodad with his combat experience, but was knocked down by brute strength of Donkey Kong. Season 8-9: Autobalance to Bullies Staying true to his nature of teaming up, Heavy joined a new stable with Groose and Mike Haggar, known as Groose & His Gang of Bullys. Before he jointed the stable, Heavy had several singles and triple threats match. Heavy started by pinning Tingle on May 27th. Later, Heavy was pinned by Nappa in a triple threat, and would revenge-pin him in another triple threat after joining the stable. He made quick work of Captain Falcon in extreme rules match when Falcon tried to interrupt him in the said triple threat match. Heavy was also involved in Triple Threat Tables match for Casual Contendership, but Air Man blew past him and speared Chief Arino through the table. After Heavy lost his title shot opportunity, Heavy started his bullies work. He started by bulling Red and Ness backstage, and had a tag match with the two a week later. On July 8th, all three members of Bullies came out together, and Groose's manager antics gave enough leverage to pin their oppoenents. Heavy also faced all-American Duke Nukem while being managed by Haggar. Despite the distractions from Haggar, Duke continued to kick out of Heavy's finishers, and Haggar was ejected. When Heavy was left at the hands of Duke Nukem, or two middle fingers, Heavy went down after taking another Stunner. The Bullies continued to bully Red and tried run-in during Red's casual championship match, but they were interrupted by P.R.A.T.S.. The Bullies changed their targets, and had three singles matches. Heavy was managed by Haggar when he wrestled against Jimmy Lee. Jimmy, however, was also managed by his brother Billy Lee. After both managers were ejected, Jimmy took him down with a flying forearm, and pinned him with Lil' Jimmy. The Bullies had End Game match against P.R.A.T.S. in six-man tag team elimination. After 20 minutes of brutal action, Heavy entered the ring to break off submission, but 2Kuality put Heavy in walking loop that led to 5-count DQ. Dan was DQ'd in similar manner, and the Dragons pinned the remaining two. Heavy wasn't booked for about a month, but he did various things in the meantime. Heavy first appeared as Groose's manager when Groose beat Captain Falcon managed by Ezio. He also confronted newcomer Travis Touchdown backstage, who assaulted him after Heavy claimed he was the strongest man. Heavy retaliated with door slams, and KO'd him with a sheer power of the punch, which also made Travis bleed. Heavy's first Season 9 match was extreme rules against Break Man, who turned heel after the antics of Season 8. At least five different foreign objects were used, and Heavy even attacked the Ref with a trash can. In this brutal match, Break Man eventually pinned Heavy with a surprise finisher. Heavy proceeded to have three tag matches. On Christmas Special, the Bullies lost to PK Chu who became Co-Op champions after their quick feud in previous season. Heavy and Haggar later defeated The Practice and were booked against The Dragons in Co-Op Contenders match, but Billy pinned Haggar and took the title shot. Season X: Chair of Steel After the contenders match, Heavy did not have match for another three months. In the meantime, Groose began to feud with ToeJam & Earl, and the Bullies were soon involved. On April 14th of 2015, Heavy faced two aliens in tag team match. Early in the match, Haggar went outside the ring to pick up a steel chair. The chair became the main focus of the match, as the Bullies used suplexes, slams, lariats and bulldogs on steel chair. Earl eventually had enough and used snapmare on Haggar onto steel chair. At the climax, Heavy used flapjack and triple suplex on steel chair in sequence, and Earl used a neckbreaker that made chair fly out of the ring. Once the chair was gone, both aliens were injured enough so that any big move would lead to three-count. After Earl kicked out of Heavy's comeback, Heavy used his signature on Earl. Even though this was perfect opportunity for pin, (as Haggar took care of ToeJam) Heavy went for his finisher. Earl capitalized on this by reversing it. Earl used Crash Landing on Heavy as ToeJam recovered and speared Haggar, and Heavy was pinned for three count. Heavy later beat Captain Falcon in singles match in his fourth encounter, (Heavy won all four of them) and continued his feud with ToeJam & Earl. Originially, the Bullies were going to have six-man tag match against the two and Vegeta at the Challenge Tower. Due to complications, the match was split to two matches, and Heavy was pinned by ToeJam. On May 19th, both Heavy and Groose were booked in #1 Casual Contenders match for End Game match. Fittingly enough, Groose pinned four other competitors while leaving Heavy untouched. Heavy also gave dominating performence, but he was pinned by repackaged and motivated Wario. Heavy's last Season X match was extreme rules Triple Threat against M. Bison and Ebisumaru. Heavy pinned Ebisumaru after Bison used his signature, however Heavy's impulsive nature got the better of him. After Heavy used his critical punch on M. Bison, he did not go for the pin. Instead, he picked up a sledgehammer and repeatedly threw at Bison. Heavy also used giant swing and launched him headfirst into the barricade. M. Bison eventually recovered as his music hit, and used Catapult Psycho Crusher to put him down for three-count. Season 11: Never, NEVER, make me angry. The Heavy had a rough start to the beginning of VGCW's new era. After being placed in a Ladder Match that he would end up losing, he was put up against the likes of Travis Touchdown and Dante, of the newly reformed Fuckheads. Though Haggar and Heavy received a boost of confidence from then-Casual Champion Groose, the Bullies ended up losing to two of the new generation's biggest stars. When Groose came out to call out his opponent, M.Bison, they were interrupted by the sudden and painful landing of the Blu Rogues. Heavy prepared to fight them but was ordered backstage by Groose who wanted to show off. This wasn't a problem though, as Heavy managed to sneak himself into a multi-man tables match later which he would go on to win. Later on, while asking if Groose thought Haggar would be alright while wrestling with an injured head, The Heavy asked for the change to fight for Groose's Casual belt himself. Groose laughed in his face, and said he needed big wins, not to have his opponent lie down and give him an easy win. This was Groose's first mistake. Later on, Heavy became increasingly concerned for Haggar, who was clearly in a bad way. Groose continued to show no care for his injured comrade, much to Heavy's annoyance. Heavy suggested that Groose needed more people to respect him, but since bullies don't respect anyone else, no one would respect them. Groose brushed him off once again. This was Groose's second mistake. Heavy once again tried to appeal to Groose, concerned over Haggar's behaviour. Once again Groose brushed him off and insulted the mayor, telling Heavy that if he cared so much then he should go follow Haggar instead. Heavy asked if Groose had only ever seen him as a tool rather than a friend, and Groose told him to get lost. This was Groose's third, and final, mistake. Now was coward killing time. Groose mocked Heavy next week by talking about his title defence, saying he never needed Heavy or Haggar, and asking what Heavy would do about that. Heavy declared he would take Groose's precious title for himself. He had moved fast, and already been granted a Casual title shot by King Vegeta. After ensuring his friendship with Haggar still stood strong at Endgame X1, he went out to complete his plan for Groose. MORE PAIN. Heavy started the match with all the brutality he had promised. Groose flew all over the ring from Heavy's suplexes, and the crowd cheered against the broken bully. But Groose held on strong, and began to turn back the tide. Heavy's assault was slowed, but he fought on undeterred, determined to put an end to Groose's reign. Groose survived two Pootista Bombs and two POWS!, but refused to stay down. In the end, Heavy decided to finish Groose whilst teaching him a valuable lesson. He hit Groose with the Pootista Bomb, then used a Dirty Pin to finish the match. The bully was bullied, and The Heavy stood tall as the new Casual Champion. IT IS GOOD DAY TO BE GIANT MAN! Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery vgcw_finisher_heavy.gif|MY FIST, THEY ARE MADE OF STEEL heavy_taunt_01.gif|KEEP CRYING BABY MAN